In recent years a phenomenon has been discovered in which certain metal oxide-based materials can have a low resistance state and a high resistance state when a voltage is applied, depending on the resistivity prior to application of the voltage and the magnitude of the applied voltage. Interest has been focused on new nonvolatile memory devices that use this phenomenon. This nonvolatile memory device is referred to as a Resistance Random Access Memory (ReRAM). A 3-dimensional cross-point structure has been proposed for the structure of an actual ReRAM device, in which memory cells are disposed at the intersection points of word lines (WL) and bit lines (BL), from the point of view of large scale integration. Also, for commercialization of ReRAM, high reliability is required.